The design for this Core is based on scientific evidence that shows three conceptual frameworks to addressing health disparities; 1)that reaching students early in their formative years encourages healthy behaviors and promotes careers in health and science, 2) that community engagement in academic research must be anchored in partnerships based in trust, and 3) that solutions to health disparities must involve policy changes based on scientific evidence of the most effective proven interventions.